Sickness
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Neji's sick. Or at least, Tenten's convinced herself that he's sick... NejiTenten


**Title:** Sickness

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Neji's sick. Or at least, Tenten's convinced herself that he's sick... Neji/Tenten

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Authoress Note: **I know, I should be updating "To Be or Not to Be" but, I was roleplaying with my best friend and just got a thought that this would make the best story! Well, okay, not the _best_, but it would make a story! _-nod-_ Yup, yup. But it's not the roleplay per say. Because some things wouldn't make total and complete sense in story format. I warn you, though, this is strictly fluff. I need to get used to writing more fluff for... story purposes. And the disease "_chronic infusion with a puffy spinal_"? Yeah... made up. If it's a real disease, cool! If not, it's made up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neji; and I don't own Tenten. Y'know, she's probably the reason _why _I don't own Neji.

* * *

_Training Grounds_

_12:30 PM_

Something was off. Something was wrong. What was wrong had yet to be expressed. But something was off.

Maybe the planets were unaligned.

Maybe something horrible happened on this day that was automatically suppressed.

Maybe Sakura Haruno had finally gotten the aloof Sasuke Uchiha.

Maybe Shikamaru Nara finally got the energy to purpose to Ino Yamanaka.

Maybe Naruto Uzumaki actually realized that Hinata Hyuga loved him.

Or maybe… just maybe… it was the fact that Neji was sitting on the ground as opposed to training.

Yes… Tenten was positive it was the last one.

Neji Hyuga… cold, emotionless… training-freak, the Neji Hyuga was _not_ training. He was sitting on the ground, head resting in his right hand. Almost like he was…

_'No… Neji doesn't get sick… does he? Do robots get sick?'_

"Um… Neji?" The Hyuga prodigy slowly opened his white eyes and looked up into the brown eyes of his teammate.

Tenten smiled softly as she sat on the ground in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Neji replied after a few moments of silence. "Are you sure? You look pale… well, pal_er_ than you normally do." After a couple seconds of debating mentally, the weapons mistress put her palm to the boy's forehead. "I think you're getting sick. It's because you never rest, y'know. You're always training. How much sleep do you get? I bet it's not much seeing as how you train from sunup to sundown." Neji took the hand off of his forehead, dropped it, and then crossed his arms. "Hn. I do sleep...and I get plenty of it." He closed his eyes while Tenten cocked her head to the side, and observed her teammate, unbelievingly. Then she, once again, put her hand briefly onto his forehead before removing it. "Hm. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Neji's eyes snapped open when he felt warmness in his hand; he looked at Tenten only to see that she was standing and holding his hand, pulling him up. "Come on." Once the Hyuga was successfully up, she began pulling him out of the training grounds. "Tenten… what are you doing?"

"We're going to get you some medicine!" Neji abruptly stopped, causing Tenten to be jerked back. "No. I don't need medicine. I'm fine. I don't need medicine; I am not sick."

"Your forehead is a little warm, Neji. We're getting you medicine, you will take the medicine and then you will go to bed."

"I don't--"

"You _will_ take the medicine. Even if I have to tie you down you _will_ take the medicine and you _will_ rest." Neji blinked at his teammate's sudden harshness. Well, at least he knew that she would someday make someone a good mother. He sighed. "Hn." Tenten grinned. "Great!" And she resumed pulling him into town. For some reason unknown to him, whenever a guy turned to look at Tenten, Neji would give him a glare and at times, he would activate his byakugan and stare at the guy until he got so uncomfortable, he turned away. But he wasn't jealous of the thought of Tenten having a boyfriend; it's just if she does have a boyfriend, it could distract her from training. Deactivating his byakugan, he looked at his teammate. _'Of course,'_ He thought, _'Tenten's oblivious to her own fanboy's stares.'_

"Found it!" Tenten happily pulled him into the pharmacy. "Tenten, you realize that I have--"

"Don't care. We're buying you medicine and that's that."

"But--"

"Neji, shut up."

If this were anyone other than Tenten, Neji wouldn't think twice about sealing their chakra points and beating the person to a bloody pulp. But no. She was Tenten. _'Curse you Tenten.'_

"Oh, here it is! Medicine!" Tenten let go of his hand and looked at the different colors of boxes. "Now… do you have a cold? Or just a fever?" Neji looked around the shop and shrugged carelessly. "Hn." Tenten picked up a box. "What about a… '_Chronic infusion with a puffy spinal_'?" She paused. "Wait, what the heck is that?"

"Why ask me?"

"You're the genius! I'm just the dumb girl who hangs out with the genius." Neji blinked, surprised. "Who said you were dumb?"

"I did, obviously." She put the box back onto the shelf. "Okay. That clearly is _not_ the right box." And she walked down an isle; Neji followed. "You think... why do you think you're dumb?" Tenten ignored him and pulled another box from the shelf. "Do you have a headache, Neji?" She asked again. "Most of these also cure headaches. Stomach pains… diarrhea… do you poop in your pants Neji?" Needless to say, this got looks from several passers-by. "Tenten, answer my question."

"Answer mine. The… the headache question, not the poop question. I mean, you're my best friend and all, Neji, but there are some things that I don't want to know about you."

"I'm not answering yours until you answer mine, first."

"I wasn't listening," Lie. "So, do you or do you not have a headache?"

"Why do you think you are dumb. Did somebody tell you that you were?" Neji Hyuga was known far and wide for his stubbornness; and he wasn't known for giving up very easily.

But neither was Tenten.

"Ne-ji!" Slight whine. "We aren't here to talk about _me_."

"I am."

"Well, I'm not! We're here because you overwork yourself."

"So?"

"I swear, one day, you're going to work yourself to death." Neji's white eyes narrowed. "I'm a shinobi. I have to be strong."

"I repeat; you're going to work yourself to death."

"Hn. We need to train."

"What about your headache? What about your medicine? You're sick!"

"Don't need any." Tenten stomped her foot onto the tile floor. "But then you'll get sicker! And then you'll _die_ because you're too friggin' _stubborn _to take medicine!" Then she said softly, "I don't want you to die." Neji's white eyes softened slightly. (Only slightly. Neji Hyuga doesn't show emotions.) "I'm not going to die. I have doctors at the Hyuga Compound. And if it gets really bad… I'll go see Tsunade-sama."

"But you need medicine _now_!"

"Tenten!"

"I won't be able to focus on training knowing that you're sick and too stubborn to do anything about it!" Neji sighed heavily; he was really getting tired of Tenten's stubbornness. If he didn't train, he'd be one day closer to weakness.

And Neji Hyuga doesn't _do_ weakness.

He grabbed a random box. "Here, I'll buy this. Happy now? Can we get to training?" Tenten took the box from the prodigy and read the side.

Her brown eyes widened.

"You have _eye_ problems, too?" She cried. "_Neji_!" Neji felt like smacking his head against something as he felt a headache building. "Okay, _now_ I have a headache."

"Aha! So you _do_ have a headache!"

Neji groaned.

**End**

* * *

w00t! Neji/Tenten has been my "Obsession Pairing" lately. Not that it's a bad thing. One step closer to my "100 Stories by 2008" goal! If you have a story you want me to write… well, first, go to my profile to see if it's on the list of pairings I can write… and feel free to request it!


End file.
